Crazy, Mad, Wonderful Feeling
by rockndasha
Summary: "That's where my train of thought ended and I gave in to the sweet madness of Underland. My mind blanked out and all I knew was that Hatter wasn't talking anymore, and that I was running out of air" My alternate ending for the movie written in Alice' POV.


****

Disclaimer: The wonderful creation of Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me. The movie that my fic is based on belongs to Tim Burton.

Well, this is my alternate ending. I personally love the other ending as well, but I felt horrible for Hatter... and is it just me, or are the two perfect for each other? : )

Please read and REVIEW. Enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

**The Hatter/Alice Story**

"Will this take me home?"

"If that's what you choose," Mirana smiled at me walking away towards the others… my friends… What am I doing? Ah well, I killed the Jabberwocky so now I can go home. Home? How is that my home? Well, I still have things to do, I think… Shaking my head slightly to clear it, I smiled at my friends and lifted the little bottle with the purple blood.

"You could stay…" I was almost glad to hear that familiar, slightly lisping voice behind me. Closing the bottle with the blood only too eagerly I turned, seeing the expected Mad Hatter.

"What an idea! A crazy, mad, wonderful idea," I was half considering to drop the bottle right now and obey that same idea as soon as I saw the smile on Hatter's face, _Alice you do not belong here!_ My own smile fell at these thoughts and I said the words that I thought I will never say, "But I can't…" All color left Tarrant and I knew that if it wasn't for my new gained muchness, I would have broken down in tears then and there.

"There are questions I have to answer," _what where they again?_ "Things I have to do…" Then I did it, I drank down half the bottle of the blood all the while thinking one thing: _what am I doing?_ I watched Hatter's face turn even sadder and tried to cheer him up. I cannot stand it when he's sad, the color seems to drain out of everything… it hurts to see him sad, I feel like sobbing. _Alice no! Stay strong for both of you!_ I once again listened to that annoying little voice inside my head and attempted a smile.

"I'll be back again before you know it!" I said it in what I hoped to be a cheerful voice, but as the words left my mouth I realized how unsure they sounded _even_ to me. Yet again the thought crossed my mind: _What have I done?_

Hatter shook his head slightly, unsurely, "You won't remember me," he murmured with the same lisp and the saddest smile gracing his lips. And those eyes _God those amazing eyes!_ were the most weak green I have seen, I felt like braking down once again by simply staring at them. Wait, did he just say that I won't remember him? _Him?_ Out of all people to forget?

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" However as I said those words I frowned, _What if he's right? What if I won't remember him? Oh lord, what have I done?_ I felt something tugging at me as if pulling me back. It was very weak so I pushed it aside as nothing and ignored it. Looking back at Tarrant, I asked the first thing that came to my mind, "Hatter? Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Haven't the slightest idea," he murmured back to me some color coming back but that same sad smile still present. He walked up closer to me and leaned in, "Fairfarren Alice," he whispered moving away. _Why? I miss you! _I wanted to scream that out loud yet nothing came out as I felt that the tugging got stronger and I couldn't ignore it any more. _What's happening? Is that?.. Oh no... the spell! I'm going back home! Why? Why did I do this?_

I looked up into Tarrant's eyes and was about to walk over when everything began turning grey and rapidly into mist. The last thing I saw were Hatter's eyes and then even they disappeared leaving only a grey mist like tunnel with a light at the end. _Corsets here I come…_ Yet as the light came closer and closer I couldn't get his eyes and smile and voice and well, _him_, out of my head. I felt tears prickling at my eyes and I closed them tight all the while wishing that I wasn't going to _that_ home. Were I am expected to marry some lord, and act like a proper _lady_.

Then it hit me, _I was home! My home! Underland is my _real_ home! _My eyes were still shut as that painful truth hit me. The tears leaked through my eyelids when I realized that my body stopped moving, _or was it sailing?_ through the air.

"No… Alice you idiot!" I whispered hitting the ground beneath me with my fists. My eyes were still closed but the sharp pain and the warm flowing feeling in my knuckles alerted me that while doing so I split my skin. _Who cares? Maybe it will help me run away from an engagement_…were my bitter thoughts. I sobbed once again not daring to open my eyes scared of seeing that garden, with all those nobles, the quadrille, _Hamish_, and only cradling myself and rocking back and forth on what felt to be stone. _Strange, I don't remember stone in the Ascot's garden-_

"Alice?" at the sound my eyes snapped open, not that it helped much since they were extremely watery!

"Ha- Hatter?" I whispered, hopping that my guess was right and feverishly trying to wipe my eyes out.

"Why are you crying Alice? And how are you here? Wait, is that why you are crying? Because you're here and not there? We could find another way to take you back, I mean there is magic- oh! That's a letter M word! And then there is McTwisp way to go back, or you could stay with us because I-"

"Hatter!" I interrupted the rant laughing and feeling myself fill up with the pure joy.

"Eep! I'm fi-" he didn't get to finish because I ran straight into his arms and hugged him.

"I never, ever, ever want to leave Underworld!" my voice was muffled by the fact that my face was buried in his coat, but I still continued and felt the warmth on my back as Hatter finally recovered from his shock and put his arms around me, "I never want to leave _you_, Hatter. Nay, Tarrant," I looked up at his face with a tentative smile on mine. Tarrant looked shocked, pleased, confused, dazed, happy, sad, relieved, and positively mad, but mad in a nice, Hatter-ish way.

"Alice I- what are you saying?" he asked once his face settled on a confused expression, I was about to open my mouth and explain when he continued talking again. I briefly heard random words, but all I could think of was him, and how happy I was to find my home, how adorable he looked while he blabbered on and on like that, his eyes a vibrant green looking down at me, his brow frowned in confusion, his lips moving along with every word he said, and the fact that he was _very_ close to me. That's where my train of thought ended and I gave in to the sweet madness of Underland.

My mind blanked out and all I knew was that Hatter wasn't talking anymore, and that I was running out of air. When I gasped for air, my eyes opened and I stared at Tarrant's shocked face. First thing I noticed was the strange, blue-ish green color of his eyes. Green is good, blue is… unknown… but it's mixed with green so that's good right? That's when reality hit me, _I _kissed_ Tarrant. I_ just _kissed_ the Mad Hatter. My face broke into a wide grin at that realization.

"Alice, why did you just do that?" the cheeky, happy, and curious voice broke me from my thoughts and made my smile even broader, "I must say, your grin is giving Chess a run for his tea!" he said offhandedly.

I laughed out loud at that comment and looking into his eyes answered his question, "Tarrant, I did that because a crazy, mad, wonderful feeling hit me!"

"And what was it?" his voice contained the soft lisp that I loved so much.

"Love my dear Hatter. It was love," I whispered to him, as our lips met for another wonderful and crazy kiss.

* * *

**Like I said before, please review :) and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
